The Beast
by XxSolitaryDreamerxX
Summary: An arrogant handsome beast cursed to live forever, a beautiful baby picked up on the doorstep, and destiny. When you put all these things together, nothing ever comes out well. Will differences be put aside? Will love conquer all or will jealously and hate bring the story to an end? Will light banish the darkness or will the darkness consume the light? Only time will tell...
1. Chapter 1

**~The Beast~**

A handsome blond man stared out his castle window. His shoulder length hair was tied back into a tight ponytail, and his face was cupped in his hand. He felt rather bored today. His free hand slowly crept up to two sharp objects poking out of his head. He touched his horns gingerly, and sighed. Even if he didn't like the thought of having these stupid horns on his head, it was a good trade. He had struck a bargain with a witch who knew how to use dark magic. It was a bad thing. Everyone warned him not to talk to that witch… He didn't listen to them. He wanted to be handsome; he hated how everyone looked at him in disgust. They stared at him like he was a contagious disease. The blond boy had had enough with it all. No matter what it cost him, he was going to get his wish even if it cost him his life.

He didn't regret his decision. If he could go back in time….He would've made the same decisions he had made then. The witch had given him immortality and had made him handsome. All the women of the village stared at him in lust, except he had horns protruding from his head. Yep, horns. He had woken up with them one morning, and had nearly screamed his head off. However, he also noticed that everything ugly about him had disappeared. He had smiled to himself in that mirror. He was proud of his choice. His friends and family had called him idiotic and stupid. The witch would come back and want something from him. He was far too gone to realize that.

The man had also realized that no one appreciated him for his gift. He had built a castle made of stone and "imprisoned" himself there. All the villagers thought that he had been cast into the castle by the same witch who he had made a deal with. The man had scoffed at that. Why couldn't they see he _wanted _to be in this huge expanse of stone? This was his marvelous world, his new home. It allowed him a lot of privacy. He had a huge library, servants to tend to him, and expensive food of every kind. He lived like a king.

Now, he was just bored. He had finished reading all eight thousand or so books in his library. His library was huge; he was quite proud of his collection.

"Master Kagamine?" A dull voice came from his bedroom door.

The boy furrowed his brows agitatedly. "What?" He asked harshly.

The servant didn't even flinch. "Dinner is ready."

He groaned. "Fine, I'll be there in a minute."

The servant nodded, bowed, and left the room.

That was the one of the many things the witch had given him. She had given him servants that looked like humans and acted like them although they weren't at all human. They just listened to his every single need and made no response to it.

The man huffed then strode out of his room. He couldn't think on an empty stomach. As he went to sit down at the head of the dining table, a servant seemed to appear out of nowhere. Her cerulean eyes bore into his. She looked exactly like him. Almost like his twin. The witch had given the man one friend, and he was the inspiration for the servant. The girl had blonde hair that was shoulder length and a big bow at the top of her head. Those were the only characteristics that had distinguished the man and the servant apart. The servant was a female while the man was a male, and she had that big bow on her head. She let her blonde curls loose while Len had tied his up into a tight ponytail at the nape of his neck. Everything else was uniquely the same. The servant spoke in a clear voice.

"Master Kagamine, I have found something outside of your home."

The man raised a brow and stood up. "What is it, Rin?" The man had grown used to the servant named Rin. He had treated her as if she was his sister. He was glad that the witch had decided to give her feelings and the qualities of a human.

"It is not an it, but a she." She held up a wooden basket with a light pink blanket spilling out the top of it. On the handle, turquoise and forest green bows decorated it. The servant handed the man the basket and he peered inside. His eyes widened as he caught sight of a breath-taking baby girl. She had teal hair and intriguing forest green eyes. Her long eyelashes nearly brushed her pale, rosy cheeks. Her full lips were curled up into a silly smile.

The baby giggled reaching for the man. She giggled again. The man blinked. "What is this?!" He asked the servant angrily.

"It is a baby Master Kagamine."

The man groaned, giving the baby to the servant. "She is not of my concern." He muttered and stormed off to his room, barely touching his food.

Rin smiled down at the baby. "I'm sorry about that; my Master can be a bit…" She trailed off. She laughed quietly and stared into the baby girl's eyes.

"I wonder what I will name you."

…

The petite seven year old tealette trailed after the handsome beast. "Len, Len, Len!" She said, skipping along with him.

Even if he was taller and had longer legs, the girl managed to keep up with him… somewhat. Most of the time she was behind him, and when that happened Len would slow down slightly for her to catch up before resuming his stride.

"What do you want Miku?" He asked through gritted teeth. Before this, he had been in solitude. He missed that solitude very much. Now there was an annoying little girl who was always pestering him every minute of the day.

"Len" this, "Len" that. He had had enough. His "sister" had tsked at him and smirked. Over the years of raising Miku, she had gone from being just a servant to his true sister.

Rin walked behind them, and then quickly moved to walk by Len. "Jeez Len, can't you at least acknowledge her?" She asked, gesturing towards the skipping Miku. Her arms were full of towels, but she still managed to balance them in one arm as she gestured.

Miku pouted cutely and glared at Len. "Why can't you play with me Len?"

"Because you're an annoying brat." Len said, continuing to walk.

He wondered why Miku had never been scared at him. Why hadn't she cowered away from him when she saw his horns? Instead she had clung to him as if he was her life raft. At times like this, Len really wished Miku had screamed and ran away from Len when she was old enough to be able to speak. Other times, he felt… happy that Miku wasn't scared of him.

Hoping that his harsh words had discouraged Miku, he smiled triumphantly and continued walking.

"Len! Why are you walking so fast? I can't keep up." Miku said breathlessly as she finally caught up with Len.

"Like I said, because you are an annoying little brat." Len responded, this time putting emphasis on the word 'brat.'

Miku pouted then snorted. "Yeah right." She lilted in that pleasant voice of hers. She walked off in a different direction. Len stopped and stared after Miku. He knew she was going to the greenhouse. That was where she had always resided, that was where she had told him that she could be herself. Len shook his head and continued on his way. He did not have time to be worrying about a girl he had picked up on his front doorstep.

…

Miku reached the greenhouse with a bright smile on her face. Her forest green eyes sparkled with enthusiasm. Finally. Peace. She pushed open the glass doors that had delicate designs on them. Miku sat down on one of the benches that were sprawled around the plant-filled greenhouse. Miku opened her mouth to sing. Her voice was like a mother's voice cradling her baby to sleep. She sang a lullaby, and then unconsciously started to hum instead. She walked over to a flower, a hydrangea she remembered it was called. Rin had taught her all types of flowers. Her favorites were the blue hydrangeas and the yellow peonies. They reminded her of both Rin and Len.

A knock sounded at the glass door and Rin poked her head in. Her cerulean eyes glanced over at Miku and a smile broke onto her face. "Hey Miku. How're you doing? Did Len upset you?" Rin asked, coming in and closing the door behind her.

Miku shook her head, her teal hair flying. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and pushed her bangs away. "No Rin. I can never get upset with Len." Miku said.

Rin laughed, a soothing sound that often made Miku smile. The girl seemed to never frown or look sad; she was always a positive girl.

Rin patted Miku's head. "Don't worry Miku, Len will come around. Besides if he won't…" She curled her fingers into fists and hit the fist into her other hand's palm. "He's dead meat."

Miku giggled and smiled up at Rin. "Thanks Rin!" She shouted happily and hugged the servant. Rin patted Miku's head and smiled. "No problem."

…

Len sat in his study, staring down at papers. Even as secluded as he was, he had so much work to do. He had to maintain his family's money. Even if he was ugly back then, his family had been rich. His family hadn't shunned him, but they always seemed disgusted in his presence… except for his mother. Len's mother, Lily, always showed him compassion and love. She treated Len like all of his other siblings. Len had had two siblings, Rinto Kagamine and Lenka Kagamine. They were triplets almost, except Rinto and Lenka looked more alike than he did to them. When he had left, his mother had given him the family business.

Len sighed, remnants of his past flickered past. He wished he could forget them all… but he didn't want to. In those flashbacks, he had had a loving mother. Years of solitary seclusion had made him arrogant. Everything he did benefited him. If it didn't, he hardly cared. Len knew that he wasn't always like this. Maybe it was the darkness that surged inside him, maybe it was the witch's fault, maybe it was because he became like this. Len touched his horns again. These ridiculous horns protruding from his head… If he could get rid of them he would. But these horns were the reminder that he had struck a bargain with that black magic wielding witch. Had he not agreed to get these stupid horns, he would still be that ugly boy he was a long time ago.

If he cut off these horns, would he become ugly again? Or would he stay as he was now? He wondered, but curiosity never got the better of him. He never dared try to get rid of the horns. He left them there. Who knew what could happen? It was the work of the dark magic. It was better to wonder and prod then to actually let curiosity overwhelm you.

…

Miku skipped down the hall then turned suddenly. "Rin?"

Rin poked her head out from behind a plant. She giggled. "You found me, marvelous!" Rin smiled.

Miku grinned in return and continued walking. "I'm going to see Len! Do you happen to know where he is? You are his sister."

Rin shook her head. "I'm _not _his sister Miku. I am his servant, and now I am also yours. Ever since he took you in, the servants of this home has also answered to your calls." Rin curtsied.

Seven year old Miku shook her head and looked confused. "No, Rin. I consider you my friend. How can you not be Len's sister? You guys look exactly alike!"

Rin chuckled. "But see here Miku, I am not human. I am not like you or-"

"But Len's not human either." Miku said, staring up at Rin with her big forest green eyes.

"What are you guys talking about?" A distinct cold voice sounded from down the hall. Len was leaning in his study's doorway, his cerulean gaze narrowed on the two. Miku turned from Rin to Len. She looked back at Rin and flashed a quick smile and hurried off towards Len. Miku pounced on Len and was soon clinging to him. The beast looked annoyed. Miku had learned over her seven years of living with Len that accidently landing on one of his horns hurt. A lot. So she had learned how to cling to him in a way that would not hurt her, but she didn't know if it hurt him. She only hoped nobody got hurt from her clinging.

"Please get off me Miku." Len said through gritted teeth.

Miku pouted. If she could cross her arms right now, she would. "Why?"

"Because I'm busy." Len said bluntly. He did not have time for games.

"Come on! You're always busy. You never play with me!" She shouted.

"I have other things to do. Why don't you make yourself useful? Go help Rin." Len replied, eager to get rid of the clinging tealette.

Miku turned to Rin, still clinging onto Len. "Can I help you Rin?"

Rin nodded and smiled. Her cerulean eyes flashed to Len's for a second then back to Miku's wide eyed gaze. "I would really appreciate the help Miku and so will the other servants!" Rin chirped.

Miku grinned. "I'll get started right away!" She lilted and skipped off down the hall towards the kitchen.

As soon as Miku was out of earshot, Rin turned to Len. "What the hell was that?!" She whisper-screamed at Len.

Len shrugged then smirked. "Is that any way to treat your Master Rin?" He purred in that silky voice of his.

Rin rolled her eyes. "Oh please, the witch made me a servant to you, yes. However, she didn't make me have to treat you like a Master. As long as I did my duties and obeyed your orders, I was fine." Rin smirked. "You can go ahead and call me "Sister" now."

Len grit his teeth and snarled back. "No way in hell, Rin." He snorted then walked back into his study, slamming the door. The last thing he heard when he closed the door was Rin's melodic, triumphant laugh.

…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Solitaryloner: **Actually, this is a collaboration between CrazyVividDreamer and I. But she didn't mention it in the first chapter..._

_Anyway, I do all the even chapters. She does the odd ones. Here's Chapter Two. It's not beta read, so please excuse any mistakes._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Time passed by swiftly, and to Len, in what seemed like a blink of an eye Miku was sixteen. Sometimes, he wondered where those brief nine years of his life went to. He scarcely noticed those years, whipping so swiftly past.

Sixteen year old Miku was a lovely girl, he grudgingly admitted that. Not that he wanted to say anything which would let the girl think he was getting...fond of her. Honestly, Len didn't know whether or not he liked the child. She did provide him some entertainment when he was feeling bored - he had to admit that books did not make very interesting companions.

Especially not when he had read all eight thousand books in his library before. Several times. Enough times that he could memorise the contents of every single book. With a sigh, he pushed himself away from his table, letting the book he had been reading rest on the polished mahogany surface. He was starting to feel rather hungry, but he didn't feel like calling one of their servants to attend to his needs.

He wanted to eat Rin's cooking. Rin's food had a distinctly different taste from the rest of his unemotional servants, and he knew that Rin would not come to him if he called, unless she was in the mood. The girl whom he treated as a sister...she insisted on getting her due respect, even if she was created to be his servant. Len just played along with her whims. He admitted Rin's stubbornness was amusing. Sometimes.

''Rin?'' he called as he walked out of the library, looking for the servant girl. Perhaps she was out in the garden, playing with Miku. With that thought in mind, Len changed his direction, making his way to the outside gardens. That seemed probable - after all, Miku loved to play amongst the flowers, and Rin would always accompany the slender tealette there.

Sometimes, Len wondered who Rin's master was. Him, or Miku? Rin spent so much time with the girl that, on occasion, she refused to obey Len, instead choosing to listen to Miku. What the young girl wanted, Rin would comply, all the while smiling like an indulgent adult. At the thought, Len rolled his eyes - he had told Rin before that she was spoiling the child.

Rin had ignored him. That was fine by Len. He was nothing to the girl, after all. She was just a foundling, a child he found on his doorstep. To be honest, he wasn't even the one who found the infant Miku. It was Rin. Len had absolutely nothing to do with her, and he was determined to keep it that way. Past experience taught him that interacting with humans...it did nothing but harm. He was much better off living alone.

He walked past a window, and he paused. Cold blue eyes stared back at him, his blond hair loose around his face, for once. Rin sometimes remarked that, whenever Len let his hair down, he looked a great deal like her. Of course, Len never quite knew how to reply, for that was the truth, so he usually just kept quiet. Miku said before that she liked it when Len let his hair down. _You look less stressed then, _she said.

And, as always, there were those horns. Slowly, Len let his hand reach up, his slender fingers wrapping loosely around one of those horns. His fingers inched up the hard, brittle length, brushing lightly against the tip - there was a sharp, stinging pain, and Len brought his hand back down. A tiny drop of crimson blood was beading on his finger. He must have cut himself when he touched his horn...as he always did.

It wasn't that he was masochistic. It was just that, whenever he saw his horns, he just had to touch them. It was an almost irresistible urge, and he didn't understand why himself. The tips of the horns were so sharp that the slightest brush pierced his skin. Even after all these years, the tips of the horns didn't dull, and he wondered whether they would remain with him for the rest of his life. Was he immortal?

Perhaps he was. Perhaps he just lived a very long life. After all, the main part of the deal he had made with the witch was that he got rid of his ugliness. Now, he was flawlessly handsome, and no woman who sighted him could ever resist the sight of him. In fact, this was one of the reasons why he chose to lock himself away, in this castle in the middle of nowhere. To stay away from all human contact, if possible.

The only human he had ever interacted with, in a long while...was Miku. In a way, she was like his child. A child he didn't want to have. Rin was the one who took care of Miku's every single need. Len just stood by the side, watching the tealette grow up. True, he provided her with shelter and food, but he didn't do anything other than that. After all, he wasn't the one who had wanted to take the baby in. Rin was the one.

He glanced at the window once more, at his reflection. There was no change whatsoever between his looks then, and his looks now. In the nearly two decades Miku had been living in his home, Len didn't age at all. He still looked the same as he did, all those centuries ago - he still looked eighteen. The age he had struck that bargain with the witch. That deal...it had taken place about three centuries ago, it seemed.

Until now, the witch had yet to come and collect her side of the bargain. Len still had no idea what the witch desired, in return for her helping him to become handsome. Nor did he actually care what price the witch would demand. He had nothing left with him, anyway. No family. No friends. No love. He was all alone in a world where people had forgotten about him. He was just a legend, hidden somewhere far away...

He wondered if people still spoke of him and his apparent foolishness, all those years ago. If people in his old village could still remember what he had done. Who he was. What kind of stories had sprung up around him? He knew that his story was a legend - he was the Beast, who lived alone in an isolated castle, sealed away from all human contact. People had likely forgotten about him, though. After all this...

That was just the way Len wanted it. He didn't want anyone to know about him. He was a mystery, an enigma, and that suited him perfectly. So long as he was left alone and undisturbed, Len was fine with anything. Len closed his eyes and turned away from the window, walking down the passageway. _I wonder where's Rin..._he reached the front doors, opening them quietly and slipping out.

His gaze searched the garden. Sure enough, there was Rin, pushing Miku on a swing. The tealette was laughing, her long teal hair fluttering in the breeze, and Rin was laughing along with her. The two of them seemed as though they were having a lot of fun...Len leant against the doors, watching the both of them. The swing was something Rin got the servants to construct, for young Miku's entertainment.

She was grown up now, but Miku still used the swing set. Len stayed still, not moving or saying anything, and suddenly the swing came to a halt. Miku dug her heels into the ground, her green eyes wide as she finally noticed him. ''Len!'' she shouted joyfully, immediately jumping off the swing and rushing over to him. Rin followed the girl, albeit at a more sedate pace. Len sighed and got ready for Miku.

He really didn't know why he never put up a struggle around her. He really had no feelings whatsoever for the child - he didn't care about her. She meant nothing to him, after all. Still, he didn't move, and Miku jumped right onto him, clinging on to his back. The same way she did when she was seven. The girl had barely changed - she grew taller, prettier, sweeter, but in terms of behaviour she hadn't changed.

''Get off me,'' Len said grouchily, as usual. Miku's grip on him just tightened, and she looked around to face him, pouting childishly. Len was reminded of her when she was seven years old. Whenever he told her to get off him, she would show him this exact same face. He wasn't sure whether her childishness annoyed him, or whether it amused him. Sometimes, it felt like a very strange mixture of both emotions.

''I don't want to,'' she sang liltingly, leaning her head against the top of his head, carefully avoiding his sharp horns. Len just sighed some more, looking to Rin for assistance. The blonde girl was watching the scene unfold, a knowing smirk on her face. That face which resembled his own so. Len had no idea why Rin would look knowing, and he actually didn't really care why. He just wanted Miku to get off his back.

''Miku, Len's getting irritated,'' Rin said playfully, reaching forward to tug lightly at the tealette's hair. It was tied up into two long ponytails, and Miku frowned as Rin did that. Len knew that the child didn't like it when someone pulled on her hair. That teal hair was ridiculously long, and Len had told Rin before to cut it. Still, the long hair remained, and he suspected that Rin had gone against his orders just to annoy him.

''But I don't want to get off,'' Miku sighed. ''It's been a long time since I clung on to Len!'' she pouted some more, showing both of them her puppy-dog eyes look. It didn't work on Len, since Len tended to ignore the feelings of most people, including himself - but he knew that Miku's pitiful look worked well on Rin. Rin then turned to stare at Len, beseeching him to give in to Miku for once. Len just let out a huff.

''Fine. For one minute, since I have nothing else to do. But then you're getting off,'' his voice trailed off into a faint mutter. ''I have no idea why you like to cling on to me so much. I'm not a teddy bear. And you are no longer a child, annoying brat,'' even after all these years, he still referred to her as that. Annoying brat. He felt that it was a name which strangely suited her. She was annoying. And she was a brat.

''Miku,'' Miku responded irritably, her arms looped around his neck. ''My name is Miku, Len,'' she leant her chin against his shoulder. ''Not annoying brat. You know that,'' she reached out, poking at the back of his head with her slender fingers. Len reached up to slap her hand away - he might tolerate her clinging on to him every once in a while, but that didn't mean that he was willing to suffer any other indignities.

''Len, you let your hair down!'' she exclaimed gleefully, ignoring the way he sighed, clearly exasperated. ''I like your hair when it's down. It's so soft and nice to touch,'' he could tell that she was beaming, though he wasn't sure how he knew. It was just a sense, he supposed. ''It makes you look less tensed up. More relaxed, you know?'' she laughed sweetly, her slender fingers running through his blond hair.

''Don't touch my hair,'' of course, Miku didn't listen to him, nor did Rin actually do anything to stop her. Len heaved a heavy sigh - of what, he wasn't quite sure - and stormed off back into the castle. The annoying brat was still clinging on to him, and he wondered how she managed to do that without falling off. She had a strong grip, and he thought that no matter what he did, she wasn't going to let go without a struggle.

These sixteen years he had lived with Miku had been longer than the rest of his three centuries. Until now, he still didn't know how to interact with the girl. When he was human, he didn't have any younger siblings, and he was quite a loner, since other children shunned him for his ugliness. All he knew was coldness, the numb that came with solitude. Even now, he still...didn't quite know how to talk to others nicely.

Like they were his friends, and not his enemies. Rin was his only friend - his sister, even - but even so, sometimes he didn't really know how to talk to her. He didn't know how to take the sharp edge off his words. Years of self-imposed solitude had turned him into this. Someone cold, aloof and distant. He didn't talk to others, so others didn't talk to him. Only Rin and Miku ever bothered to start a conversation with him.

Rin was fine. He had known her for three centuries, after all. She had been his companion all these long, lonely years. Miku was different. Sometimes, he idly wondered what her name meant - he had never asked Rin, and Rin never told him, so he didn't ask. Miku was a stubborn child, and all these sixteen years of her life she had not left him alone. Even if he indicated he wanted peace, she completely ignored him.

It was irritatingly amusing. Len didn't want to have anything to do with the girl. Rin was the one who taught her how to speak and write. To read and sing. Len just...watched. But he never saw anything wrong with that. _After all, I'm not the one who decided to take her in. I had absolutely no say in whether or not she could live in my home. _''Miku, please get off me now,'' he gritted his teeth, stopping in his tracks.

Perhaps she sensed the annoyance that boiled under his cool exterior. Anyway, sulkily she did as he said, clambering off him. Even though she was already sixteen, she was still a petite little girl - about the same height as Rin. And Rin was a good head shorter than him. ''Why don't you ever want to talk or play with me, Len?'' she asked, pouting. Len paused - the question sounded eerily familiar, for some reason.

Probably because she had asked him that before. Hundreds of times. ''Because you're an annoying brat,'' he answered simply. That was his usual answer, after all. Miku just huffed, then folded her arms across her chest.

''I am not an annoying brat,'' she answered hotly. Then her green eyes widened, suddenly sparkling with some new idea. Mentally, Len groaned. ''One day, Len,'' she announced, ''I'm going to make you fall in love with me!'' she clapped enthusiastically, then ran away from him. Probably off looking for Rin again.

Len gaped after her, startled by her unexpected words. Slowly, a smirk crossed his lips - a brief smile, so brief that it was almost unnoticeable. But a smile, nevertheless. He hadn't expected for her to say something like that to him, but it greatly amused him. How strange. It had been such a long time since he last smiled.

_You want to make me fall in love with you? I'd like to see how you will do that, Miku._


	3. Chapter 3

**~The Beast~**

**~Chapter 3~**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid. _

…..

The constant yelling and bothering was finally getting on Len's nerves. He didn't even know how he had survived this long, despite all the horrible commotion that seemed to be happening so often that he lost count. He groaned, as he slumped in his seat in his office. His head was in his hands, and he was extremely agitated. He was foolish to believe that Mikuof all people would _not _fulfill her end of the bargain. A week ago, Miku had stated that one day, she would make Len fall in love with her. Len had scoffed at that. It was impossible! He was cold-hearted, and he had not felt anything in the last three centuries. No, he did not have low self esteem. He was just stating the fact. Len didn't feel anything after his change. He vaguely remembered having a crush on the prettiest girl at school. Of course, that girl hardly even so much as _looked _his way. In fact, she was the one who caused him to change. She was the whole reason he went down that dark twisted path that led up to his life now. So, blame it on the pretty popular girl who ruined his life. He doubted his life would've resulted any differently. Someone else would've probably called him ugly, and he would go down the same path. He remembered how hard he fell for that girl. Then, that horrifying day came…

"_Ew, why do you keep following me around?! You're so gross and sickening; it's a wonder how you are even allowed out of the house!" The girl screamed at Len._

_Len had widened his cerulean eyes, except back then… they were hardly cerulean. They seemed to be a dirty dark blue color, almost like the color of soot, really dirty soot. His eyes were probably the only handsome feature about the old Len. Nothing else was quite appealing. _

"_Why…?" He had asked the angry girl._

"_You're asking me why? I'll tell you why, disgusting boy. You're hideous. You're so hideous that my beauty burns out just by _looking _at you. Get out of my face." The girl replied, rolling her eyes. She had even tossed her hair over her shoulder._

_Wow. She was vain enough to actually compare her "beauty" with Len's… um. Yeah, he preferred not to go back into past details. Those were rather horrible times. He didn't want to revisit them. They did strengthen him, but he didn't need them to constantly remind him of what he used to be like._

Ah, yes… that was the worst day of his three hundred and seventeen years of life. He had felt horrified about how cruel humanity was, and he immediately went to seek out the witch. The witch had cured him, and he remembered how he could not stop thanking her enough. She had even given him a new place to call home. She knew that Len would want to leave that village, seeing that he got those horns on his head. That night, he returned to his old home and collected his belongings. The next morning, he was gone. No one missed him. Len knew that for sure. However, he thought maybe that his mother would miss him. He couldn't be so sure. After all, she was sympathetic towards him.

The witch had been waiting for him in front of the door to his castle. She smiled at him. The smile was sickeningly sweet, yet, it held a dangerous edge to it. She had told him the basics of the castle, and then she introduced him to Rin. Rin smiled and introduced herself to Len. It was then that Len noticed how alike he looked to her. The witch smiled once more, and she told him about how he might need someone for the lonely years to come.

"_What if someone tries to come up to this castle?" Len asked._

_The witch had thrown back her head. Peals of laughter erupting from her throat, and her body shook. The laughter erupting from her throat was like a soothing lullaby. It wrapped around Len, and he immediately felt at home. "What if someone tries? Honey, no one _can _come up to this home of yours. It's protected by my magic."_

"_Care to elaborate, Ms. Witch?" Len asked once more._

"_Well, from afar it looks like a regular old castle. However, once a curious human decides to check this place out… it'll look like a ruin once he or she gets enough." The witch smirked at her brilliance. "Any more questions, young man?"_

"_Actually, I do have a question. Why am I stuck with _her?" _Len asked, pointing to the smirking Rin._

"_Didn't I tell you before, dear Len? She's…. How should I say this? Rin is like another version of you, a mirror image. She's created right from your very being. I just took you, but I flipped you. Instead of a boy, she's a girl. I noticed that you usually tie your hair up into a tight ponytail at the base of your neck. She lets her hair go free, and she secures it with a big fat bow at the top of her head." The witch said. As she described Rin, she walked around her, marveling at her creation._

"_What exactly is Rin?" Len raised a brow._

"_Let's just say, she's your sister." The witch replied. "Well, that's enough questions for now. I believe those were _too _many questions, but that's quite alright."_

Now, that whole conversation led him to the question he had been pondering on and on about for the past few years. If a human came close enough, the castle would appear as a ruin. However, from afar it was impossible to see if it really was a ruin or not. Miku was left on his _doorstep, _or rather the ruins of his home. So, humans really were cruel enough to leave their own daughter alone in the middle of an abandoned forest. Even as a baby, Miku was beautiful. Who would leave a pretty little baby like Miku in a forest? Yep, humans were weird and crazy. That was Len's conclusion. He'd revisit it later.

"Len, want to go pick flowers with me?" Miku shouted into his office.

Len had locked the door. He always did ever since Miku could walk. He figured out- the bad way- that Miku had a habit of following him around and annoying him. He remembered that awful day. He was writing down his reports and so on. Then, suddenly the door banged open. Three year old Miku walked in, a bright cheeky smile on her face. She giggled and asked him _that _question:

"_Len, want to go play with me?" _

Ever since that day, the doors to his office had been locked any time he was in there. In fact, any room he was in was locked now. That question that Miku was always asking him… Yep, he grew to hate it with such a fiery passion… He could've killed someone with it.

Miku had been shouting offers into his office for the past few days. It was starting to get on his nerves. He could not have a moment of utter peace. Most of the time, it was Miku yapping about outside his door about picking flowers or whatever it is that she does.

"For the last time, I _do not _want to go and pick flowers with a brat like you!" Len screamed at his closed oak door.

"Fine, I'll go pick flowers with Rin!" Miku yelled back, obviously annoyed. "You jerk!"

"Go ahead! See if I care!" Len shouted back.

He heard the satisfying sounds of footsteps fading away from his door. Len sighed in contentment. Finally, the peace he had been waiting for. Hopefully, Miku wouldn't come back for anything else in five minutes. He needed some thinking time right now. On to his question about Miku being left on his doorstep... If Miku was le-

_Knock, Knock._

Len let out a huge groan. God, why couldn't he have at least two minutes of silence?! That was barely even a minute.

"What do you want now, Miku?" He screamed through gritted teeth. His throat was actually getting sore. He thought he had gotten rid of her just a moment ago.

"It's not Miku, you idiot." A voice replied from outside the door.

"Whatever, Miku's been annoying me twenty four, seven. I don't know how much longer I can take this, Rin." Len complained.

The door opened to reveal his twin "sister" on the other side. She closed the door with a _click _and locked it with a spare key. Even if she spoiled Miku, she never let her take hold of the important key that she kept with her all the time. Rin had her limits too.

"What exactly are you thinking about, Len?" Rin asked, stepping forward.

"I'm thinking about how cruel humans are." Len replied, leaning back in his chair.

"Jeez, how many times have we been over this? You've been granted this handsome shell of yours. You don't need to have a grudge on the human race for three hundred years." Rin scolded Len like a little child.

Len rolled his cerulean eyes, and he glared at her. "What do you take me for, Rin? I'm not thinking about that. In fact, I'm _over _that. I'm thinking about how Miku was left on our door step. Didn't the witch say that when a human comes close enough, the castle is a ruin? Why would someone leave their child in an abandoned ruin in an abandoned forest?"

Rin thought about that for a second. "Hm, you're right. Then again, humans are weird and reckless. Not that any of that matters at the moment." Rin continued on as if the conversation about Miku never even happened. "On to other business…"

…

Miku sat on her swing. Her bottom lip jutted out into an adorable pout. She was obviously pissed off about Len ignoring her for the millionth time. Maybe Miku really _was _a sadist. She loved annoying the heck out of Len every single day she was there. However, she just really wanted him to notice her. She wanted him to pay attention to her at least once. All these years, Rin was the only one that really cared for her. Miku didn't like the other servants her. They were emotionless, and they were no fun! All they did was heed to her orders. So, she went and got things by herself. She may have been spoiled by Rin, but she was not a brat. She was stubborn. She had to admit that, but she was not at all _spoiled. _Now, she didn't beg for a stupid pony for every single day of the week for Rin. She didn't care about that. She had other things in life that she was happy about. Rin would be the first person on the list. Then Len, even if he was mean to her most of the time. Although, the first and top most item on the list would be her green house. Miku loved that place to bits and pieces. It was her safe heaven. She could be herself there.

"Miku." A voice cut through the stark silence.

Miku lifted her head up, staring at Len. "Yes, Len?"

"Fine, I'll pick flowers with you." Len replied.

Miku clapped her hands together, and a smile appeared on her face. She got off her swing and took his head. "Okay! Let's go to the green house. I lied about picking flowers. I just wanted to show you the green house."

"I've already seen the green house, Miku." Len replied emotionlessly.

"Not after what I've done to it, Len. Besides, you haven't been in there since I was brought here!" Miku said, hurrying up.

They reached the green house, and Miku pushed open the glass doors. Immediately, they were engulfed in the aroma of exotic flowers. Miku smiled at the pretty white daffodils sitting near where she stood. She leaned down and smelled the beautiful smell that it produced.

"Morning, Mr. and Mrs. Daffodils, I have brought someone along today! You know the person I've always been talking to you about? Yes, I've brought him along today. Len has finally gone to the Green House with me." Miku said.

…


End file.
